


What Could Have Happened

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fingering, M/M, Pool scene, Shooting, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: The two had trouble in filming a particular scene which made the team stay a bit longer at the set; The longer they stayed, the more Mew felt something underwater.OrMew getting hard underwater. Lol
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	What Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA impulsive writing. Started at 12:42AM.

It was already eight in the evening, and the team hadn't finished packing up for the day, since they had trouble over a particular scene. Mew and Gulf had a difficult time executing it, because they kept on floating back as soon as they dive down for a kiss.  **“Are you cold?”** Mew asked, squinting his eyes as he couldn’t see the latter properly, but he memorized every part of Gulf which made it easy for him to grab a hold of the latter.  **“A bit, are you okay Phi? You can’t see right?”** He answered, looking at him directly. Mew has poor eyesight and couldn’t wear contacts since they will be going underwater.  **“I’m okay,”** He moved his hand forward and pinched Gulf’s tummy a little, making the younger man yelp.  **“What was that for?”**

**“I want to touch it,”** Mew smiled. Gulf couldn’t get mad, if that made his beloved happy and calm, he would let it go. Not for long, the director gave the sign for them to begin shooting again. And after countless trials, they were able to succeed and left the cold water as soon as possible,  **“Are you carrying Gulf underwater?”** One of the staff asked as he recorded the two, one that’s holding onto the life preserver, and the other is holding onto the latter.  **“Now come on you two, you might both get sick,”** They wrapped them into towels as soon as they got out of the water and removed the metal weights around their waist.  **“I’ll go and take a shower,”** Mew excused himself immediately and left Gulf with the crew back at the poolside.  _ Something tells me that something stood up while we were underwater, I felt it when he was carrying me. _

**“I’ll go and take a shower too,”** Gulf told his mother, who was on standby, she nodded and watched her son disappear.  **“I bet he’s going to follow Mew,”** Tong, who was lying down on the couch said while playing on his phone. Gulf’s mother laughed,  **“Of course he will.”**

After a couple of turns, ups and downs inside the mansion,  _ Why is this so big anyways? I can’t believe Tharn and Type bought this kind of house and it’s just the two of them who will stay plus their future kids, _ Gulf thought as he finally reached the bathroom that Mew might have run off to. He breathed in a little and knocked on the door.  **“Phi?”**

_ Fuck _ , the older man cursed as he stopped stroking his hardened dick. He was halfway through the process of reaching his climax, not until the last person that he thought of arrived,  **“Yes tua-eng?”** He asked as he tried to calm himself down and wore his boxers back immediately,  **“Can I shower with you?”** The question kept on repeating in his head. Of course they have been fucking in their shared condominium, it wouldn’t be embarrassing anymore, but it’s already late and he didn’t want Gulf to get exhausted. He noticed the tiredness in his eyes when they were filming back at the pool.  **“Phi?”**

He got out of his thought bubble and answered with a yes,  _ thoughts and prayers for myself _ . He thought, unlocking the door and watching the doorknob turn, the door opening and revealing his sunflower that looked like a whole meal.  _ Dirty thoughts, no stop. Stop Suppasit, you are here to shower, just shower-- _ His thoughts were stopped when Gulf locked the door and held his dick,  **“I knew it, you were hard. Want me to help you?”** Gulf asked boldly, Mew wasn’t even able to respond right away,  **“This would be quicker if you fuck me right?”** The latter added.  _ How bold, _ Mew thought as he looked at Gulf, placing his towel on the rack, pulling down his boxers-- _ Pulling down his boxers?! _

**“Wait! No--,”** Mew stopped the latter, Gulf looked back at him and pulled his boxers back up,  **“What do you mean no? You want me to shower with my wet boxers? I brought our clothes anyway,”** Gulf said and pointed at the crystal bag that he placed near the door, he almost forgot about bringing it until his mom ran after him,  **“You forgot your clothes!”** She said. 

**“Tua-eng…”**

**“Phi, we had sex almost everywhere, don’t tell me you’re getting embarrassed?”**

**“But there are people downstairs,”** Mew tried to make up excuses. Lame ones.  **“And so? It’s not like we haven’t made out backstage during our lives? Plus your first press conference when you didn’t let anyone in the dressing room,”** Gulf explained and continued to strip off his boxers, walked towards Mew and pinned him to the wall,  **“Phi, I know your dick is hard. My ass wants it, so will you stop making silly excuses and fuck me already?”**

Mew finds Gulf’s aggressiveness hot. Their faces were only an inch closer, the gap slowly closing as their lips met, making a sound. Their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths, saliva exchanging and dripping down. Arms travelling around, warm heavy breathing was heard, but not loud enough to echo.  **“Hmm…”** Gulf moaned as he felt Mew’s hands grope his butt cheeks, slowly spreading it, the tip of his index finger tracing the rim of his hole.  **“Mew…”** He called out, separating from the kiss as he looked directly into Mew’s eyes, desire and lust was seen. 

They continued kissing, Mew’s finger slowly inserting, going in and out, preparing the latter carefully, stretching his hole as wide as possible. The sensation that the two were feeling made their surroundings hotter as if the wall that their skins were touching wasn’t cold; Mew then moved downwards and planted soft kisses on Gulf’s neck, biting it gently enough for it to not make a mark.  **“I want your dick Mew…”** Gulf pleaded after feeling all three fingers of Mew inside of him. He was stretched enough, but he was already loose enough for the latter to enter even before they were shooting; They had a lovely night before that. 

Mew didn’t speak anymore, he obliged and moved the latter,  **“Face the wall,”** He commanded, the latter turned around and placed his palms on the wall, his butt facing Mew, prepared and ready for the latter’s load. Mew pumped his dick a little, spread Gulf’s butt cheeks and slowly inserted his cock that easily went in. He didn’t wait any longer and started to thrust at a moderate pace, slowly getting faster, going deeper and eventually hitting the latter’s prostate gland, making Gulf moan.  **“Shh, they might hear us,”** Mew said, knowing that any sound made in the bathroom can echo. 

**“F-faster…”** Gulf said as he opened his mouth, his eyes rolled backwards as Mew’s dick sent him to cloud nine. They have been making love, but something was different, was it how Mew got hard during the shoot under the water? Or the fact that there was this one scene where they were on the pool chair, Gulf being on top of Mew, his hips moved, remembering how he rides Mew’s dick every night;  **“D-did you get hard at that time too?”** Gulf stuttered. He didn’t say which scene but Mew fully knew what the latter was talking about,  **“Yeah, I did… fuck,”** Mew cussed as he moved a bit faster. 

And after a few minutes the two reached their climax and came at the same time.  **“That was good… Let’s continue this later back at home, they might be wondering what’s taking us too long,”** Mew said as he pulled out. The latter slowly landed on his knees, his legs were a bit weak.  **“Are you okay tua-eng?”** Mew immediately assisted him,  **“I will never get enough of your dick… now clean me,”** Gulf responded. 

Mew chuckled and helped the latter to clean up; They took a shower, the thing that they were supposed to do in the bathroom a few hours ago. 

**“What’s taking them so long? The team are leaving one by one,”** Becky said as she looked at her watch and noticed that it was already getting late. They were waiting for Mew and Gulf to come out, so they could bid their farewell and leave afterwards.

**“They’re having a feast,”** Tong answered. 

**“Sorry! The water in the shower felt really good!”**

**“Right, the shower,”** Tong replied and shook his head,  **“We’ll see you two tomorrow!”** He added, walked towards the two of them and whispered,  **“Next time, choose the farthest bathroom, okay? Good thing I was the only one who passed by,”** His response made the two turn red. 

Mew and Gulf looked at each other and smiled,  **“if there’ll be a next time here. We’re sending Tharn and Type off already.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not reaching your expectations! Will go and do reqs now~ Toodles!


End file.
